


Nighttime Talk

by PlantEg



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantEg/pseuds/PlantEg
Summary: A plot bunny that stuck to my head. One shot. Rated M to be safe for mentioning sex.Rin and Sesshomaru had some reflections on their first encounter, when she had poured water on his head (in the manga). I wanted to explore how they would think of Rin's bold move back then in their later years together.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Nighttime Talk

Sesshomaru stared at Rin in question with his head slightly tilted to the left. His torso was upright from the previous reclined position and his hands gripped tightly the edge of the bathtub, which was an instinctive reflex of his body to what had just happened. Traces of water streamed down his handsome face and formed drops at his chin before falling and splashing onto his muscled chest.

Rin stood on her knees next to her husband, her hands still in the air holding the small wooden bathing bucket upside down over his head. She was observing him carefully, her lips slightly parted and her eyes widely open.

Sesshomaru’e gaze followed the bucket as she lowered and then dropped it outside of the tub, before turning back to her flushed face.

“So, you were thinking about _that_ thing.” He stated plainly.

Even with his eyes closed, he knew she was planning something when her heartbeat suddenly turned loud while her voice quiet. He just didn’t see the water coming.

“Er… Are you mad?” Rin averted her eyes from his. She deliberately sounded guilty to veil the amusement she’s feeling but was betrayed by the unstoppable upward twitch of her lips.

“Do I look mad?” With a shake of his head, he got rid of the liquid on his eyelashes. This was a primal behavior rooted in his Inu instinct, and something he would only do in front of his wife.

“No.” She giggled with a shrug as water droplets landed on her bare skin and tickled her. Of course he was not. And of course she knew he would not be. She wouldn’t have done that should she have any doubts.

“You were really mad back then though.” Rin gazed at his golden orbs and recalled his reaction when she had poured water on his head last time, more than fifteen years ago, “You looked very scary.”

“Scary? Was that so? I was unable to move by an inch.” Sesshomaru leaned back to recover his relaxed posture and reached his right hand under water to caress her lower back. He remembered how terribly wounded he had been and was quite sure it was the worst moment in his long fighting history.

“Yes, you were.” Rin looked very serious, “You didn’t need to move to threat. Your presence was more than enough to indicate danger.”

“I certainly did not scare you. You came even closer, to pour water on my head.” _Which was not something a frightened girl would do._ Sesshomaru now changed his mind about that being his worst moment and instead decided it was one of the best, because it led to a lighted warm future which otherwise would have been filled with darkness and coldness.

It was true that Sesshomaru wasn’t able to attack Rin due to the severe injury, even though he actually wanted to when he sensed someone, _anyone_ , approaching. All he could pull off was a hiss. But why did he not kill her afterwards, when he gained enough strength to wave his claws? Why did he still let her live, after she had dared to sully his image by drenching his head and then disgust him by offering filthy human food? For some reason, he never thought of killing _her_ , even when he was startled and infuriated by her reckless move with that bamboo tube of water. Sure, he wasn’t happy about what she had done with him. But he could tolerate and ignore her. The point was, why _would_ he?

Sesshomaru usually didn’t question himself about his own deeds, but now he recalled their first encounter, he truly wondered why he hadn’t torn her apart back then like his usual self would have done. The conclusion he reached was that Rin had started changing him at a much earlier point than what he had been aware of.

“I _was_ scared, not by you though. I was afraid you would die if I turned my back on you. My parents and brother had died because no one would give me a hand however hard I cried and begged.”

 _That was why she stopped talking afterwards._ Sesshomaru turned tense hearing the latter half of her sentences. He carefully weighed the emotions in her eyes as he wrapped his right arm gently around her waist.

“Don’t worry. I’m not crying.” Rin waved her hand and laughed, appreciating his concern and support though. It was a long time since she last shed tears over memories of her late family. She recovered her voice when Sesshomaru revived her from death. After that she never had to cry or beg for anything. She was happy.

“Sesshomaru, as far as I remember, that was the only time you were angry at me. You have been very kind to me since then.” Rin was delighted to see Sesshomaru put on a small smile upon her praise, “Years later at a certain point, I thought of that unique moment you were irritated and gained strength from it. You know, there was this thing I really wanted to do, but I was worried that you would be offended. I hesitated and almost failed. In the end, I plucked up my courage by thinking, ‘Could this be worse than pouring water on Sesshomaru-sama’s head? He couldn’t possibly be angrier than that. You certainly can handle this as you survived that.’”

Sesshomaru searched his mind for this particular thing Rin was referring to. He soon had an idea, but Rin brought it to light first.

“That was how I managed to show you my choice.”

It was a sunny day. Sesshomaru came to visit Rin in the village, without Jaken for some reason. They sat side by side on a hill, away from the crowd.

“I have been informed that there are several men courting you. Is that true, Rin?” Sesshomaru looked into the distant sky and asked in a plain voice.

Rin paused at the question and retracted her fingers from the flower she was about to pick.

“Yes.” She nodded, staring at her toes.

“You have been advised to select one of them as your husband. Is that true?” The level of indifference in his words didn’t change.

His impassive tone sent a cold shiver down her spine. _Is he upset to learn of the issue from others instead of me?_ Rin peeked at him through her bangs. _No, he isn’t. In fact, it seems he doesn’t care._ She never told him about those men and their courting gifts, because she believed that she was the one to decide for herself and that they were too insignificant to bother him with. But now, it appeared that he wasn’t bothered at all. She was surprised. She certainly would turn very anxious, should there be any demoness pursuing him for a marriage. Why wasn’t he? Was the feeling not mutual after all?

“Yes.” She nodded again. Her voice dropped in volume as her heart sank. 

“You, have rejected them all and denied the advice. Is that true?”

Rin was sure there was a hint of hesitation in the way he just spoke. She turned to look at him, only to see the same calm composure, his face away from her. _Why is he pressing if he truly doesn’t care?_ Rin had a feeling that his question would not end here and the next one would be “Why?” She turned nervous and quickly averted her gaze away from him.

“Y, Yes.” Her voice quivered.

“Why?” He finally turned to face her.

Depending on the tone, the word “Why” would come with disbelief, disapproval and even blaming. From him, she heard none of those motives though. It was simply a plain question. He just needed an answer and he would not judge. As she had anticipated, he was now asking about her true heart. She would be honest with him then.

“Because,” She forced herself to hold his gaze while speaking, “Because my heart has been taken by someone. I cannot promise it to anyone else. I can only choose that person, if he is available.”

She watched his expression carefully for any rise or fall of emotions as she delivered the message. Did he know who she was referring to? Presumably he did. He had such sharp senses and surely could see through her mind.

“Does that person know this?” Sesshomaru said in an aloof manner, as if he truly had no idea who that was. Apparently, this was a question Rin didn’t expect, and she turned her uneasy eyes away.

 _Does he truly know nothing, or is he just unnecessarily cautious to assume the existence of a third person?_ Either way, Rin realized her previous answer was not enough. She had to be clearer.

An idea, a dangerous one, seeded in her mind. Her heartbeat suddenly accelerated, and her cheeks blushed. _I should do this. Then there will be no more doubts. But what if he gets mad?_ Upon the thoughts, she turned pale.

That was when she remembered their first encounter. _Could this be worse than pouring water on Sesshomaru-sama’s head? He couldn’t possibly be angrier than that. You certainly can handle this as you survived that._

Rin raised her head in flush and found Sesshomaru staring at her waiting for an answer. Her heart was throbbing so hard that she was sure even a deaf guy could hear it. She swallowed hard and her lip parted spontaneously for better breathing.

Sesshomaru seemed to shift slightly to give her a better look. He certainly had sensed the dramatic change in her, the burning face, the sweating forehead and the frenetic heartbeat.

 _Now! Just do it now!_ She urged herself. She was sure whatever he was about to say the next second would easily break the momentum she had hardly built. Who knows when she would be able to find enough courage again?

In a swift series of movements, she rose to her knees, leant forward and pressed her lips on his. She had no idea how many seconds had passed before pulling back with her eyes closed, too nervous to take a glimpse at him. She was sure it wasn’t long, but it did feel like a century and it did take forever to thaw her frozen body and mind. Strangely, nothing happened during that silent period of time. _Is he angry?_

Rin slowly opened her eyes, timid and anxious. At first glance, he looked the same, composed and serene, as if he was not and would not be troubled by anything. But with a careful observation, Rin discerned the difference in his expression. His lips twitched, his eyes bounced back and forth between her eyes and lips and he seemed to have inched closer. These changes were not subtle. He was disturbed.

Rin calmed down after reading his reaction. She stated confidently, “I’m sure he knows now.”

As she finally let everything out, the table turned, and it was on him to respond. However, there were no words coming out his mouth. He didn’t deny her claim, nor did he affirm it. It was almost like he didn’t register it. _Why isn’t he saying a word?_ She wondered.

“Sesshomaru-sama, are you available?” Rin asked softly. _If he doesn’t know what to say, then I’ll help him with a question._

Except Sesshomaru didn’t take her question. His lips slightly curled upward, and his eyebrows relaxed. He lowered and tilted his head to gently lay a kiss on her lips at the same time when his hand cupped her face.

His kiss didn’t last long either. It was similar to the one she had given him, light and shallow, except that he didn’t pull back as much. He just spared a small gap between their lips to whisper, “Yes. I am available for you. Only for you.”

Rin grinned into his immediate follow-up kiss. He wrapped the free arm around her waist. They eased closer to each other as the kiss deepened.

Sesshomaru leant forward and embraced her for a proper kiss, as what he had eventually done on that day several years ago. He remembered how Rin’s bold move had driven his mind crazy and had rendered him speechless at first. He was perfectly calm and composed now, but the feeling which rose from the bottom of his heart when he held Rin close was always the same: the warmth of home.

Rin sat in his lap and rested her chin on the crook of his neck. Her soft body now pressed on his muscular one.

That kiss was a turning point of their relationship and started their new journey. After that, Rin was reminded everyday how much she was loved back by her beloved. She came to understand that he had cherished her so much that he had subdued his own feelings to let her explore hers freely. She learnt that she was the first one and the only one who was able to lay a finger at his neck without triggering his impulse to kill, who could bring him a sense of content by calling his name without the title and who he would hold physically close to his heart. These indicated that she was his only one, which he openly admitted later on their wedding night. It first struck her as a surprise, since sex was something a human nobleman would learn about before marriage and thus for sure was a part of the education for an all-round daiyokai. But then she found it stupid to be shocked at all, when he explained that he had killed any demoness trying to seduce him. It was just natural that the young ferocious Sesshomaru would kill anyone who dared to step within an arm’s length to him.

Rin was now looking casually at the shoji door beyond which was their bedroom. She could picture how messily their clothes scattered on the floor, tracing a path from the main entrance to the futon, as a result of their private activity earlier tonight. _I would put them away later, or maybe he will do it while I’m asleep._ No one could imagine that Sesshomaru, who was always restrained, would indulge himself in anything. Yet, he did, and he would even collapse, in the joy only she was allowed to provide. Besides, he also enjoyed himself in the effort to awake her deepest pleasure. She was the only one privileged to have that heavenly experience.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru called her name as his fingers brushed across her back to her shoulder, which was above the hot water.

“Eh? Did my scent change?” Rin lifted her head to look at him in confusion, “Yes, I’m thinking about our bedroom activity. But that was just part of my thoughts. Besides, we just did it. No way my body would react without me knowing.”

Sesshomaru smirked and cupped her shoulder with his palm, “No. Just your skin feels cold.”

“Oh.” Rin blushed and turned away. She was warmed up as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his silver hair before saying, “Sesshomaru, I’m so lucky to have you. You saved my life from death and misery.”

Sesshomaru landed a kiss on her temple and corrected, “I am the blessed one, Rin. You saved my heart first; then was I able to save you.”

Rin wound her arms around his neck and clung tight. She took a deep inhale of his calming scent with a contented smile, “Can we go back someday to the place where we first met?”

“Mhm.” Sesshomaru nodded. His lips brushed her damp hair as he suggested, “How about tomorrow? We will arrive by lunchtime if you go to sleep now and get up early in the morning.”

“Sure.”

Sesshomaru then stood up, holding Rin steadily and securely in his arms, stepped out of the bathtub and walked toward their bedroom.


End file.
